


The Dark Lord of the West

by Lortan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: In hindsight, they really should have noticed.





	The Dark Lord of the West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



"How about a little fire, Potter!" Voldemort yells at the final battle, unknowingly mimicking the Wicked Witch of the West. Then, "Don't throw that water!" When Harry Potter conjures water to put the flames out. Then the most unmanly scream ever ensues, and, "You cursed brat! Look what you've done!"

In hindsight, everyone feels like they should have noticed this strange weakness that Voldemort had apparently had.

Newspapers run the same story every day for weeks, with barely any new information, until some muggleborn recognized the humor of the darkest wizard of the century going to death in the same manner as a character from a muggle book, and released footage of the old film over a widespread radius via the duplication of memories, giving them to anyone who owned or knew someone who owned a pensieve.

Memories of the Dark Lord's defeat soon sit on shelves alongside copies of film clips from "The Wizard of Oz" and the Quibbler publishes an article on how Voldemort really was a little green witch this whole time, and that he'd only cut off his nose to throw off their trail.

They're not completely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you suppose that this is good enough?


End file.
